we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate/Classic Mode
Classic Mode is a single-player mode that appears in the Super Smash Bros. series since Melee. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, everything about the mode is predetermined, based on your character. You will have six battles, a bonus mode and a boss. Each path is given a unique title with a theme that the opponents often embody. The picture above is the mural from which you choose your difficulty level for the match. In addition, completing Classic Mode can allow you to unlock a specific character. Classic Mode: Sarasaland Represent! Princess Daisy's Classic Mode is entitled Sarasaland Represent. The theme of her Classic Mode is that all of her opponents are princesses from their respective franchises. Her unlockable fighter is Bowser Jr. When Daisy's Classic Mode is completed, she is rewarded with a congratulation screen. This screen features Daisy posing at Princess Peach's Castle with Mario, Luigi and Peach, three characters closely associated with her. Other Classic Modes Involving Daisy *'04ε ~ Dark Samus' Fellow newcomer Echo Fighter Dark Samus faces off against Daisy in her Classic Mode, entitled The Great Poison Given Form. The theme of her Classic Mode is that her opponents are protagonists from a shared universe but she is allied by a hero from the universe with a dark alt. Daisy appears in Round 5, fighting alongside Mario and Peach at Princess Peach's Castle. Dark Samus' ally is Luigi in his Waluigi-inspired alt. *'11 ~ Captain Falcon' The boisterous Captain Falcon of the F-Zero series has his own Classic Mode, entitled Up Close and Personal, which has him fight opponents known for close-range combat. However, Captain Falcon does not fight Daisy in this mode. When his Classic Mode is successfully completed, he'll receive a congratulation screen that depicts him lunging toward Daisy, Peach and Zelda. *'20 ~ Falco' One of the major characters of the Star Fox franchise, Falco doesn't fight Daisy in his Classic Mode but by clearing his Classic Mode, he can fight Daisy and unlock her. His Classic Mode is entitled Soar Above the Darkness with theme of all opponents being dark counterparts to heroic characters. *'25ε ~ Chrom' Chrom is an Echo Fighter of Roy from the game series Fire Emblem. His Classic Mode is named Fight as One with the theme being that all battles (except for the first) are team battles. Daisy once again appears as an enemy in Round 5, teaming up with her gal pal Peach on Mario Circuit facing off against Chrom and Male Robin. *'39 ~ King Dedede' King Dedede is the central antagonist of the Kirby series and is voiced by Masahiro Sakurai himself. King Dedede's Classic Mode, known as Royal Rumble is very comparable to Daisy's Classic Mode, as he also fights figures of royalty though his Classic Mode features kings such as King K. Rool and Bowser. Daisy and Peach appear as opponents to Dedede in Round 4 at Princess Peach's Castle. *'58 ~ Bowser Jr.' Titled Mama Peach, Where Are You, Bowser Jr. fights princesses teamed up with their love interest (in the case of Lucina, her father Chrom and in the case of Rosalina her best friend Luma). Bowser Jr. fights Daisy in Round 3 at Mushroom Kingdom U. Daisy is allied by Luigi. *'62 ~ Corrin' Corrin's Classic Mode is named Between White and Black. As the name implies, Corrin faces off against opponents wearing black and white clothes. Daisy in her white alt fights Corrin in Round 3 at Mario Galaxy. Daisy fights with Corrin and Palutena who also wear a white alt. Corrin fights alongside Peach and Rosalina, who both wear black dresses. *'66ε ~ Richter' Ritcher is an Echo Fighter from the newly featured series Castlevania. Daisy fights Ritcher in Round 2 of his Classic Mode, which is titled Smash Echoes!. The theme is of course that all opponents Ritcher fights are Echo Fighters. *'68 ~ Isabelle' Isabelle's Classic Mode requires her to face off against female fighters. It is entitled Best in Show. The clumsy but dedicated secretary faces Daisy in Round 5 at Princess Peach's Castle. Daisy is aided by all playable female characters from the Mario series: Peach, Rosalina & Luma and Wendy. *'70 ~ Pirahna Plant' Pirahna Plant is the first DLC fighter of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. His Classic Mode is entitled New Bloom and all of his foes are newcomers to the Smash series. It meets Daisy in Round 5. She is allied with Isabelle from the Animal Crossing series and the battle takes place in Smashville. Category:Super Smash Bros.